Ridge Racer Revolution
Ridge Racer Revolution is a racing game developed by Namco for the PlayStation in 1995. It is the second Ridge Racer game for home systems and sequel of the PlayStation version of Ridge Racer. A third game, Rage Racer was released only on PlayStation in 1997. The game's covers between the Japanese version and the North America version are different in this game. The game's cover of the Japanese version features three regular racing cars. They are the car #3: F/A Racing, car #5: RT Blue Mappy and the car #18: RT Bosconian. However, the game's cover of the North America version features the debuting "White Angel" car. It is one of the three special cars/machines which you have to unlock during this entire game. Gameplay The gameplay system remains unchanged from Ridge Racer with its set of checkpoints, time limit, the fast-drifting mode and track layout (which remains the same at the beginning but then changes significantly). The game include a commentator with a higher-pitched voice. Like usual, the game consists of three course modes. The course level names are changed. They are called "Novice", "Intermediate" and "Expert". Also, all the circuits are all different between the course levels. Time Trial and Duel Cars After the player wins the first 3 circuits on regular mode, the player has to go to the Time Trial mode to race on the 3 cars battle including the duel car. There are three duel cars including the original "Devil 13th Racing car" from the first Ridge Racer from the Novice course. The others are the "Devil Kid" (a smaller version of the Devil 13th car) from the Intermediate course and the debuting "White Angel" (as seen on the game cover) from the Expert course. Players will obtain those cars if they win them. This is especially important for these Time Trial race modes in this entire game. At the same time, the extra courses will be given. Extra Courses Like usual, if the player obtains all three of the duel cars before playing the extra courses, the player can use one of the three cars to race in the extra courses (and race in the regular courses at the same time depending on player's like) in order to complete the entire game. After the entire game is complete, the player will unlock a new mode which is call the Race Scence Selection. In this mode, the player can choose whether he/she can race during the normal race scene, the noon race scene, the evening race scene or the night race scene. The night race scene will be the most difficult race scene as you cannot see the road ahead during the race. Two Player Link-up mode Ridge Racer Revolution has a two-player link-up mode connecting two PlayStation consoles both with their respetive RRR Game Disc, which when played allowed the players access to the two courses from the previous PlayStation Ridge Racer game known as 'Special 1' and 'Special 2'. Namco makes no real changes to the original course apart from the odd texture such as the content on the billboards. Cars The game features four at first, but all twelve are selectable if a player is able to defeat 100% of the enemies on the Galaga '88 minigame before the title screen. In addition, if this is done in less than 44 shots, not only are all cars selectable, but the car bodies are smaller and the wheels bigger, more resembling buggies. However, while you can still race the three bonus cars, you cannot win them in the buggy mode. One way to easily access the buggy mode from the beginning is to hold L1, R1 select, down and triangle all simultaneously from when the game loads until the space invaders game - a special laser will then emit from the ship to kill all of the enemies on the space invaders game. Course names *Novice *Intermediate *Expert *Novice Extra (reverse) *Intermediate Extra (reverse) *Expert Extra (reverse) Cars The original 4 *Car #3: F/A Racing *Car #4: RT Ryukyu *Car #2: RT Yellow Solvalou *Car #12: RT Blue Solvalou The extra 8 (All unlockable by beating the game of Galaga '88 with 40 hits) *Car #15: RT Pink Mappy *Car #5: RT Blue Mappy *Car #16: Galaga RT Prid's *Car #6: Galaga RT Carrot *Car #18: RT Bosconian *Car #8: RT Nebulasray *Car #7: RT Xevious Red *Car #17: RT Xevious Green The special machines *Car #13: 13th Racing (a.k.a. Devil car) (Unlockable by beating him on the Novice course on the Time Trial mode after the first 3 the regular Grand Prixs were won.) *Car #?: 13th Racing Kid (a.k.a. Devil Kid car) (Unlockable by beating him on the Intermediate course on the Time Trial mode after the first 3 of the regular Grand Prixs were won.) *Car #0: White Angel (Unlockable by beating him on the Expert course on the Time Trial mode after the first 3 of the regular Grand Prixs were won.) Music *0. Random Play *1. Drive U 2 Dancing *2. Grip *3. Over the Highway *4. ...Dat Dan Day...A *5. Lords of Techno *6. Maximum Zone *7. Rare Hero 2 *8. Feeling Over Remix *9. Rotterdam Nation 94 *10. Speedster Overheat *11. Rhythm Shift Remix The soundtrack came from the Ridge Racer 2 arcade game. Like usual, the audio-tracks on the Ridge Racer Revolution game CD can be played in a standard CD-audio player, as game CD was mastered in Mixed Mode CD format. Track 1 is used for data. Gallery rrr_na_coverart.jpg|North American box art rrr_na_coverback.jpg|North American back cover rrr_na_cd.jpg|North American CD art rrr_eu_coverart.jpg|European cover art rrr_eu_coverback.jpg|European back cover rrr_eu_cd.jpg|European CD art rrr_jp_coverart.jpg|Japanese cover art rrr_jp_coverback.jpg|Japanese back cover rrr_jp_cd.jpg|Japanese CD art rrr_titlescreen.png|Title screen rrr_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot rrr_vscomplete.jpg|Ridge Racer Revolution Vs Complete guide book Tricks, unlockables and secrets *Race scene selection: Normal, Noon, Evening, Night (unlockable by beating the entire game). Other option is no shoot any of the ships in the Galaga '88 mini game. After the ships have gone by, there will be a little firework burst. In the "Other" screen, now you can set the racing time. *Lazer mode: hold down L1, R1, SELECT and Down during Galaga '88 ''mini game. Press Triangle to fire. *Rally-X mode: shoot down all ships on ''Galaga '88 using the Lazer mode cheat. *Drift Contest mode: choose Time-Trial on any course. Position the cursor on the start button and press gas and brake simultaneously. During the game the message 'Spinning-Zone' appears on the screen. *Toggle Rear-view mirror ON / OFF: press START to pause the game. Hold down Triangle and press L1 or R1 to toggle the mirror ON or OFF. *Zoom Car IN / OUT (External View only): press START to pause the game. Hold down Triangle and press L1 or R1 to zoom in or out. Pressing L1 + R1 together resets to default. *2-Player Link-Up with one Game Disc: load Ridge Racer Revolution Game Disc on the first PlayStation. Open the lid and replace the CD with any music CD. Load the game on the second Playstation. It should now display 2P-Link Option. Due to the fact that the game loads the first track into memory you can now have a linked game on the first track. The first PS1 will play BGM from the music CD (The music CD isn't necessary. If you don't put a music CD into the drive you will hear only the sound-effects.). To play any other track you have to select *and load* (start a race, wait until the track is loaded, abort the race) the track on the first PS1 before starting the game on the second PS1. Category:Games Category:Ridge Racer series